Vicky-less
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: I am reposting old stories
1. Chapter 1

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang Story

Vicky-less!

Part 1 of 9

Note: Timmy does still have his fairies you'll learn this in part 2

Mark Chang, who was now 16, had a small crush on one of his best pals, named Timmy Turner, he first learned he did 6 years ago, back then he was too shy, but yet now he still was too shy, he lived in the dump, he went to Timmy's house once a week, Timmy now was 16, Vicky used to babysit Timmy but now she teenage-sits him. Mark turned into his human form, and went to Timmy's house, surprisingly Vicky wasn't there, Timmy was home alone. Mark knocked on the door, Timmy answered and said, "Hey Mark, what's up? You want to come inside?" Mark said, "Yo Timmy, nothing really and sure, I mean I do need to tell you something that you'll need to be sitting down for!" Mark walked in Timmy's house! Timmy shut the door, he then sat down on the couch, Mark sat on the couch next to him, Timmy then said, "So Mark, what did you need to tell me?" Mark said, "Well um... you know how I used to somewhat blush when I was around you?" Timmy nods and says, "Yeah, so?" Mark said, "I have had a small crush on you since the time we...well you know, since we met!" Timmy blushes a bit and says, "What! You...have had a crush on me?! I thought you liked Vicky?" Mark says, "Heh, Vicky?! No way I don't like her! I love...well if you love me too, I love you, Timmy..." Timmy says, "Well...um..." Vicky kickes the door open saying, "Ha! I knew you and that foriegn exchange student were in love, ha wait until I tell your parents, twerp!" Timmy blushes saying, "So what! What if I love Mark Chang?! What's so bad about that?!" Mark blushes and says, "Wait, you do love me?" Timmy blushes more while saying, "Um...yeah!" Mark kisses Timmy! Vicky says, "Ha!" She pulls out a camera and takes a picture! Timmy then kisses Mark back! Vicky runs outside!

End of part 1

Part 2 coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang Story:

Vicky-less

Part 2 of 9

Note: You'll see Timmy's fairies in this part

Timmy pulled away and says, "Wanda, Cosmo and Poof!" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appear and Wanda says, "Yes, sport... Oh hi Mark!" Mark says, "Hello Cosmo, Wanda and Poof!"Timmy says, "I wish I was wearing a tuxedo!" Mark sighs and says, "No, no, there's no need for you to wear a tuxedo!" It was too late Timmy was wearing a tuxedo! Wanda says, "Sorry it's too late, for that, Mark! Hehe!" Cosmo says, "LOL!" Poof says, "Poof! Poof poof!" Mark sighs and says, "Wow, maybe this is better!" Cosmo says, "What the heck has happened between you and Timmy, Mark?" Mark sighs and says, "Well, you know how I used to blush every time I saw Timmy?" Cosmo, Wanda and Poof nod and say, "Yeah, so?" Mark says, "I finally told Timmy that I had a small crush on him!" Cosmo says, "What?!" Wanda says, "You had a crush on Timmy?!" Poof says, "Poof?" Mark says, "Yeah... I know it's surprising!" Timmy says, "I'm new to romance, can you guys help me?" Cosmo and Wanda say, "Of course we can, Timmy!" Mark says. "Don't worry I'm new to romance as well!" Wanda says, "What happened to your relationship with Vicky, Mark?" Mark says, "Me and her aren't meant for each other, I learned that me and Timmy were meant for each other!" Cosmo says, "You two were meant for each other?" Timmy says, "I guess I should have known!" Everyone laughs! Timmy's parents pull into the driveway! Timmy says, "Uh oh, it's my parents, Mark, you should go back to the dump!" Mark says, "How about I go into your clos-et?" Timmy says, "Okay, but hurry!" Mark runs into Timmy's clos-et! Cosmo, Wanda and Poof go into Timmy fishbowl! Timmy's parents open the door and Timmy's father says, "Hi son, who were you talking to?" Timmy says, "Um, no one..." Timmy's mother says, "Okay, well you should go to your room!" Timmy says, "Okay!" Timmy goes up to his room! He enters his room, and shuts the door and says, "Okay, Mark, you can come out now!" Mark walks out of Timmy's clos-et and says, "Awesome, I was getting tired of waiting!" Timmy says, "Shh, keep it down!" Timmy's mother yells, "Timmy. who's up there with you?" Timmy says, "I'll be right back!" Timmy walks downstairs and says, "No one... Hehe!" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly! Timmy's mother says, "I'm going to your room to see if your telling the truth!" Timmy gulps, his mother goes up to his room opens the door and says, "Aren't you that alien guy, I saw at that party!" Mark says, "Yes, my name is Mark Chang, I... Never mind! I just came over to see Timmy!" Timmy's mother says, "Okay, wait a minute, didn't Vicky show me an picture of you and Timmy kissing? She did, did you kiss my son?" Mark gasps, and thinks, "Great, my ex-girlfriend betrayed me! It was totally my fault!" He says, "Yes, I did, the truth is, I have had a small crush on your son, me and him are together now... Is that okay?" Timmy says, "Mark, no, I don't want them knowing! Heh! Don't listen to him, he's lieing!" He glares at Mark! Mark says, "Yeah, don't listen to me! Heh!" Timmy pulls Mark into his clos-et with him, then saying, "I thought you were better than this!" Mark says, "What was I supposed to do, lie?" Timmy says, "Yes! I should've known better than to trust you!" He growls and looks away! Mark sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't know... I'm new to romance... I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?" Timmy sighs and says, "Well I don't know..." Mark kisses Timmy's cheek! Timmy says, "I can't stay mad at you, forever, so I forgive you, my love... Besides you're the only one to love me, besides Vicky's little sister, Tootie!" Mark kisses Timmy, Timmy kisses Mark back, Timmy's mother opens the clos-et door, and says, "Timmy!" Timmy pulls away, gasps and says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Timmy's mother says, "I'm not angry, you two are cute together, you two make a cute couple!" Timmy blushes and says, "Heh, thanks, can Mark live with us?" Mark says, "I won't take up much space!" Timmy's mother says, "You can sleep in Timmy's room with him!" Mark says, "Awesome!" Timmy says, "Thanks, mom!" Timmy's mother says, "You're welcome! I'm going back downstairs!" She goes downstairs. Timmy walks out of the clos-et and shuts his door, he says, "I wish I had a bigger bed!" Poof! Timmy's bed gets bigger! Timmy says, "Thanks, you guys!"

End of part 2

Part 3 coming soon 


	3. Chapter 3

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang story:

Vicky-less

Part 3 of 9

Mark says, "How about we have some fun? If you know what I mean!" Timmy blushes and says, "I know what you mean and we've only been together for a little less than an hour! So no, let's not have fun!" Cosmo says, "Besides Timmy's only 16!" Timmy says, "I've heard that some people had sex at the age of 12!" Cosmo says, "Timmy, Poof's only 6, no saying that S word!" Timmy says, "What? Sex?" Wanda says, "Timmy stop it!" Timmy says, "Fine! Mark how about we go to your ship?" Mark says, "No can do!" Timmy says, "Why not?" Mark says, "My parents picked it up last week!" Timmy says, "I thought it was your ship!" Mark shakes his head sadly and says, "Sadly it was my parents ship they just let me drive it!" Timmy says, "That sucks, maybe we can play a game outside, maybe baseball, or something like that, how does that sound, my love?" Mark says, "How do you play, this so called, baseball?" Timmy says, "I'll teach you, first off let's get the equipment needed...Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish I had a baseball, 4 baseball gloves, 5 bases and a baseball bat!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof shake their wands and poof, Timmy gets a baseball, 4 baseball gloves, 5 bases and a baseball bat! Timmy says, "Cosmo you carry the gloves! Wanda you carry the bases, Poof you carry the baseball!" Mark says, "What do you want me to carry, Turner?" Timmy says, "You can carry the bat, my love." Mark says, "Okay." Poof grabs the baseball, Cosmo grabs the gloves, Wanda grabs the bases and Mark grabs the bat. Timmy opens his bedroom door, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof turn into kids, and they walk down the stairs to the front door, Timmy opens the front door and they walk outside, Timmy shuts the door once everyone is outside, Wanda, Cosmo and Poof turn back to normal and Wanda places the bases in their correct spots, Timmy stands on the pitchers mound, Cosmo goes to 1st base to be first baseman, Wanda is the catcher and Poof is 3rd baseman, Mark is up to bat

End of part 3

Part 4 coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang Story

Vicky-less

Part 4 of 9

Timmy said, "Okay, my love, here are the rules, you have to hit this ball..", holds out the ball, "with that bat.", points to the bat, "If you get three strikes, which a strike is if you miss the ball or don't swing the bat at all, if you get three strikes you get an out, outs can also happen from A. after you hit the ball and someone catches the ball out of the air, or B. Someone tags you with the ball, do you understand, my love?" Mark says, "Sha-yeah!" Timmy says, "Cool, let's play ball!" Timmy pitches the ball, Mark swings the bat and hits the ball, and the ball goes all the way to Yugopataimia... Timmy says, "There goes our only ball... well maybe we can play video games, how does that sound, my love?" Mark says, "Sure, I think I remember how to play your so called video games..." Timmy says, "I wish we were back in my room." Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and Poof shakes his rattle and they all appear in Timmy's room. Timmy then goes over to his PS2 (Playstation 2), turns it on, plugs in 2 controllers, and ejects the game currently inside it, and says, "So what game do you want to play my love? I've got Crash Nebula Return Of Aliens, Crimson Chin VS Bolter, The Power of Samiso Casitu, Action Actors, Blame The 10 Year Old, Chip Skylark's Walk of Fame, Vicky VS Timmy, Fairy World Takeover, and Jimmy Timmy Power Hour the video game." Mark says, "Maybe Fairy World Takeover." Timmy says, "Great choice, that's a great game." Timmy puts Fairy World Takeover into his PS2. He restarts the PS2, and the game starts, once all the beginning stuff is done it gets to the opening scene. After the opening scene it gets to the menu, Timmy presses start and it gets to a menu with options, single player mode, 2 player mode, and extras, Timmy uses his controller to get to 2 player mode, he then says, "Okay which mode would like to play, 2 player story mode or 2 player arcade mode, my love?" Mark says, "2 player story mode." Timmy uses his controller to go to 2 player story mode.

End of part 4

Part 5 coming soon 


	5. Chapter 5

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang story

Vicky-less

Part 5 of 9

Timmy handed Mark a controller and said, "You want me to teach you how to play this game, my love?" Mark shook his head and said, "Nah, I'll learn by playing it." Timmy said, "Alright." Timmy started 2 player story mode. Once it started, the opening scene, came up and Cosmo said in the game, "Fairies Fairies..." Jorgen appeared in the game and said, "Cosmo, Wanda, hurry some crazy kid named Jorkima Niroditsami is trying to takeover Fairy World!" They arrived in Fairy World and Cosmo said, "Golly holy what has she done?" Jorgen says, "She's taking the empire fairy building and turned it into Gudosa Birdalsori Vamrisso." Jorgen disappeared and Wanda said, "We've gotta save Fairy World, without Timmy!" then the screen faded and it faded again showing a map, Timmy then said, "Alright we'll start on level..." Timmy's mom called, "Timmy, Mark, dinner time!" Timmy said, "Dinner time, okay we'll continue when we get back, okay my love?" Mark said, "Okay.." Timmy paused the game and opened his bedroom door and said, "You first, my love." Mark said, "Thanks, my love." Mark walked out of Timmy's room, Timmy followed him then shut his door. Timmy and Mark walk down the stairs and over to the kitchen, they enter the kitchen and sit at the table, Mark sits next to his true love, Timmy. Timmy's mom had went to a chinese resturant and bought 3 bags of chinese, one for her, one for Timmy and one for Timmy's dad, so Timmy and Mark had to share Timmy's food. Which was okay I mean Timmy and Mark were dating. Timmy opened his bag and pulled out the noodles first. Timmy handed some chopsticks and showed him how to use them, once Mark learned how to use the chopsticks, he and Timmy began eating the noodles, Timmy picked up some noodles and so did Mark, when they slurped them or whatever, one noodle was in both of their chopsticks and it made Mark and Timmy lock lip, Timmy blushed and so did Mark.

end of part 5

Part 6 coming soon 


	6. Chapter 6

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang Story

Vicky-less

part 6 of 9

Once Timmy and Mark finish eating, Timmy's mom says that since Timmy had school tommorrow, he needed to go to bed, Timmy listened to her and went up to his room with Mark, once they got inside Timmy's room, Timmy shut off his PS2, and said to Mark, "Let's kiss good night." Mark said, "Sha-yeah!" Timmy kisses Mark, who kisses Timmy back. Timmy pulls away and climbs into his bed, Mark climbs in Timmy's bed and lays next to Timmy. After a few minutes, Timmy and Mark fall asleep. The next morning Timmy wakes up, and heads into his bathroom and gets ready for school, after a few minutes Timmy was at school, Dimmsdale High, since he was 16, Timmy had classes with Tootie, which was a nightmare, Tootie still loved him, but he'd have to try and convince her that he was with Mark, this wouldn't be easy... Tootie saw Timmy and hugged him and said, "Hi Timmy, you want to meet me after school?" Timmy pulls away and says, "Tootie, I'm with Mark Chang now!" Tootie says, "Wait so you're gay?" Timmy nods and says, "Yes." Tootie says, "Well I still love you!" Timmy groans and thinks, "Will this ever end?!" Timmy headed to his first period which was math. Timmy looked at his watch, sighed and said, "I can't wait for the bell to ring to go home.." Timmy got to his math class and sat at his desk.

End of part 6

Part 7 coming soon 


	7. Chapter 7

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang story

Vicky-less

part 7 of 9

Timmy's math teacher, Mrs. Yidsaver gave out notes for todays lesson, which was Pathogarian Theorem, Timmy groaned, he hated Pathogarian Theorem. After a while the bell to go home rang. Timmy went home. When he got there, he went into his room, saw Mark playing Fairy World Takeover, Mark saw Timmy and paused the game went over to him and kissed his left cheek and said, "Welcome home, babe!" Timmy kissed Mark, who gladly kissed him back. Timmy pushed Mark onto their bed (which Mark allowed), Mark licked Timmy's lower lip, Timmy gladly opened his mouth allowing Mark's tongue inside. Timmy stuck his tongue in Mark's mouth, they then rolled each others tongues over one and another. Mark pulled Timmy's shirt over his head.

End of part 7

Part 8 coming soon 


	8. Chapter 8

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang story

Vicky-less

part 8 of 9

Timmy pulled away and put his shirt back on and said, "I love you so much, Mark..." Mark said, "I love you too, babe." Timmy sighed and said, "I've got homework, so I'll be downstairs, okay, babe?" Mark said, "Okay." Timmy went downstairs, and began working on his math homework, after about 30 minutes he finished his homework. Timmy then went up to his room and said, "Alright, I've finished my homework. So babe what would you like you to do?" Mark said, "How about we get back to what we were doing..." Timmy's mom called upstairs and said, "Timmy since Mark is living here, you no longer need to be watched by Vicky..." Timmy says , "Yes! No more Vicky!" Wanda appeared and says, "Well guess that's it, guess you no longer need us..." Cosmo appears and says, "What do you mean? Timmy'll still have problems with Tootie.." Poor appeared and nodded. Timmy said, "Cosmo's right, Tootie stll loves me, even though she knows I love Mark!"

End of part 8

Part 9 coming soon 


	9. Chapter 9

A Timmy Turner and Mark Chang story

Vicky-less

Part 9 of 9

Mark kisses Timmy's right cheek and said, "Don't worry, babe, it'll be alright, whatever happens we got each other..." Timmy kissed Mark, who gladly kisses Timmy back. Timmy pushed Mark onto Timmy's bed, Timmy then licked Mark's lower lip. Mark then opened his mouth allowing Timmy's tongue in, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turn into fish and go back into the fish bowl. Mark pulled Timmy's shirt over his head, he stuck his tongue in Timmy's mouth. Timmy and Mark then roll each others tongues over and another. Mark then pulled Timmy's pants down, he then pulled Timmy's boxers down. Timmy felt as Mark stuck his tentacles up his _, he moaned with pleasure. After 15 minutes, Mark and Timmy stopped and Mark said, "That was fun, huh, babe?" Timmy kissed Mark's cheek and said, "Yeah it was!"

The end 


End file.
